saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kato Takashi
Takashi Kato (タカシ ケート, Takashi) is a male supporting character of the ongoing Striking Blades series. He was suggested as an OC by "Shadowster" on FanFiction.Net. He resides in Sword Art Online and was trapped there with his younger sister, Irene, when the death game began, along with the other 9,998 players. Appearance For one, Takashi is a physically strong boy. Having a fit and defined body, he can take quite a few hits as well as dish them out just as hard. Takashi's hair is a jet black, resembling his father. He also has his father's blue eyes which he shares with his sister, Inori. His skin is fair, a bit darker than others. When at school, Takashi wears a collared white shirt and red tie. He weirdly, ties his black blazer around his hips, his reason for doing so being that it constricts his movement. He wears black pants that match his suit and a pair of black shoes. When on his downtime at home or out and about, Takashi would most likely be caught with jeans or sweatpants and a casual shirt and jacket over it. He also puts the front part of his hair up, as to not let his bangs get in his face. When starting Sword Art Online, Tamashi, as he was now called, donned a red long sleeved shirt under a leather vest. He also had brown pants and tan boots. His kite shield was strapped to his back and his sword to his hip. He also donned a pair of black gloves. He kept his hair and eye color the same from the beginning of the game. Not seeing a need to change it anyways. Personality Background Born with his twin sister Inori, Takashi had a very good life for the most part. Takashi was the typical overprotective brother since quite a few guys tried to date his sister in the past. However, Takashi was generally not a kid people hung around due to his constant arguments with other kids. The reason he bickered so much was his somewhat short temper and how differently he thought from everyone else. Kids around the area where Takashi lived tended to think before leaping while Takashi was a, "Shoot first, ask questions later." type of guy. His spontaneous attitude annoyed many others and eventually left him all alone. Through this spontaneous attitude, Takashi has learned a lot from his mistakes and grown from it. Despite his jolly attitude and his constant smiles he gives his friends, Takashi feels very alone. In reality, Takashi has learned the hei hu quan style, or the Shaolin Shandong black tiger fist style, from his father for self-defense. This gives Takashi an edge over many other Warriors in SAO due to this martial arts style that consists of extensive footwork, acrobatic kicks, low, wide stances, and a unique fist position. Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items Later Weapons Later Armor Abilities Buffs Skills One-handed Straight Sword Kite Shield Quotes Trivia